The Beginning of it All
by bexbritishbombshell5903
Summary: This is a prequel to my other story Daughter of Persephone. Just a background story. Read and review. constructive criticism accepted
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers. This is just a prequel to my other story Daughter of Persephone. It'll be short, but I just wanted some background for DoP. BTW, I don't own the PJO series (sniffle).**_

**Persephone's POV**

**I can't say I recall when it all started. Probably around the one time I decided, against my better judgment, to tour my kingdom. I don't even recall what possessed me to do something so out of character. I hated the Underworld and everyone in it. One in particular. HER. I knew my husband snuck off to see these women. But he was just lonely when I was gone. Or at least that's what I told my mother. But he has never loved them like me. That is what I thought until I heard HER in Elysium.**

"**Please, my children, have you seen my children, Nico and Bianca, there only babies. Where is he, Hades, mi amor, where are our children."**

**She was on her knees, crying. I would have enjoyed this sight, if I hadn't just heard **_**Hades**_** and **_**our children. **_**In the same sentence. Not coming from me. And to make a long story short, that was how I ended up in my chamber, crying.**

**No more would I take his lying and cheating ways. No more will I lie to myself. And no more would I feel pain and degradation in this relationship. In retrospect, that was the beginning of it all.**

_**Chapter one, done. Hope you like it. Please review**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


	2. Hello and Goodbye

_**Two updates in one day, I'm getting good at this. Anyways, you know the disclaimer, though if I had my way I'd own the PJO series. Life isn't fair. On with the story.**_

**Persephone's POV**

It is springtime in the Northern Hemisphere. In two weeks I'm off to Australia, with my mother of course. Sadly, against my own free will, I miss Hades. His callous ways and dark depressing pit he calls a kingdom has grown on me. Does he miss me, or has he found another to take my place. My mind must have wondered, because I was in the middle of a flower shop in South America. Where was I again. Cartagena or something like that. On the table in front of me is a Madagascar periwinkle dying in the sunlight. I move it into the corner and instantly it looked better.

"Well at least someone had the conscience to save it."

A young man in his twenties, with black hair and green eyes said from behind me. His appearance was startling. Even as a goddess I had never seen such a good looking man.

"Miss, may I just say that you are very beautiful."

"Thank you." Finally a gentleman. Especially one that doesn't abduct me instead of a greeting me like a normal courtship. I miss my husband.

He went back to sit on a stool in the corner, and I noticed him reading a book. The Tempest. I remember Tempest. Worst transportation ever! I recognized from when Apollo was taking his compliments and pick-up lines from it. I was turning to leave when I heard behind me

"Miss, if you aren't busy and you like flowers, I can show you a beautiful place not far from here."

From there, everything else fell into place. I never understood how Hades could fall in love in a matter of days until then.

Walks through parks and moonlit picnics. Hades has never indulged me like this. Always too busy. What with affairs and a kingdom to run, no time for the wife. Mother warned me about getting close, even if she did despise Hades with every fiber of her being.

It was the night before I had to leave. Matt and I were sitting on a pier and I had a very important question to ask him.

"Matt, do you believe in gods?"

"As in, do I have a religion?"

"No as in, do you believe in some great supreme being over mankind?"

"Anything is possible."

"So if I told you I was goddess, what would you think?"

"That either a) Your crazy b) I'm crazy or c) I must be really good because I got a goddess to fall for me.

"Matt, the night was perfect. Don't spoil it." Then there was an awkward silence I had to break. "Matt, would you want children?"

"Already have. Twin boys, but listen she and I are separated and -" He said that so uncomfortably and I felt like I was prying.

"What if you had a girl?"

"That's what my parents are counting on, after all they have seven grandsons. But they all so counted on me going to college."

More silence

"Persephone, I love you. From the day I met you I knew you were special. Though I'm not sure if its mentally special."

"Mateo Primavera, I love you too."

And we kissed. And it made sense what we did next. I never though for a second what Hades would do, if he found out. And I don't regret what I'm doing.

As we lay there, I was in complete bliss.

"Miranda"

"WHAT!"

"If I had a daughter, I would name her Miranda. I like the name"

"So do I"

It was three minutes until midnight and I had to meet Mother. I changed and got ready to leave.

"Goodnight Persephone"

"Goodbye Matt"

It wasn't until I met Mother did I let that single tear fall.

"Darling, what's wrong. Are you missing Hades. And look at your hair, it looks like a bird's nest. And your lipstick is all smudged and is that a hickey on your neck? Persephone, what have you been doing tonight?"

"Nothing Mother."

_**Chapter Two in one day. Hope you like it. Guestimate chapters in this story, probably five. But then I can devote more time to DoP. Please click that beautiful button below.**_

_**Signed**_

_**BBB5903**_


End file.
